Somewhere Only We Know
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Clandestine visits chronicling a love long concealed.


A/N: Prompts and challenges at the bottom. Rated M for sexual content, language and a brief, somewhat violent scene. Thanks Beta!Bex for looking this over.

* * *

 **Somewhere Only We Know**

* * *

Moonlight crept through an opening in the ornate curtains that hung in the Malfoys' master bedroom. A breeze blew gently through an open window, causing goosebumps to form on Narcissa's pale skin.

Sighing softly, Narcissa extracted herself from Lucius's firm embrace. She picked up her wand from her nightstand, cast a cleaning charm and tied her hair back. Wordlessly, she summoned pitch-black dress robes and dragon-heeled boots, charmed to stay quiet while she finished her preparations. Ideally, she would have preferred more than a few minutes to dress, but needs must.

She crossed the room and took a seat in front of her vanity, scrutinizing her reflection for any imperfections. She carefully applied her makeup, paying close attention to her eyes. She mixed an array of eyeshadows to make the vivid blues pop and finished her handiwork with eyeliner and mascara. To top it off, she dabbed touches of perfume on her pulse points.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, Narcissa cast one brief glance at Lucius before preparing to depart. She tiptoed to his nightstand and picked up his glass of water. She produced a vial from her robe pocket, adding another drop of a strong sleeping draught.

Lucius had become increasingly difficult ever since his return from Azkaban. Nightmares plagued his sleep. Worse of all, he'd become exceedingly needy, demanding nightly attention and affection.

She slipped out of the bedroom and strode through the Manor's many hallways, confident that no one would bump into her. The Death Eaters had taken up residence at the other side of the Manor. The Dark Lord hadn't been spending his nights at the Manor either. From what she gathered, he was off on a mission to find something valuable.

After a few moments, she reached her destination. She wandered down the garden's aisles, searching for the perfect daffodils for her bouquet. She selected six of the prettiest ones and tied them together with a red and green velvet ribbon.

With that, she closed her eyes and focused on her destination.

xxx

In her anticipation, Narcissa overshot her destination by a few blocks. She scoffed, nose turning up in disgust as she surveyed the alley where she'd landed. A large pile of rubbish covered one corner. The smell of stale urine permeated the air. Nearby, a group of Muggle men stumbled out of a pub. Some of them still clutched pints, overflowing with ales, in their hands.

Narcissa pressed herself against the brick wall; thankful the men had been too caught up in their celebration to notice her. After a few minutes, she exited the alley and began walking toward St Mungo's.

"Nice dress, doll. Wanna show Daddy what's underneath?" leered another pissed man. Narcissa bristled, her hand instinctively curling around her wand.

"C'mon, sweetheart," he pleaded, extending his hand toward her. She dodged, pleased when he tripped over his own feet. She sprinted the rest of the way, cursing herself for being so careless.

Minutes later, Narcissa stood, breathless, outside Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Her hood had fallen during her run, and her hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"Janus Thickey Ward," Narcissa stated to the mannequin. The mannequin nodded, granting Narcissa access to the reception room. Narcissa marched through the room, head held high, as she pushed past a small crowd of people gathered around the Welcome Witch.

"Welcome Mrs Malfoy," squeaked the pudgy-faced witch, allowing Narcissa entry without the necessary questions or checks. The crowd turned to whisper to each other about Narcissa's unexpected entry. "You will not say anything about who you saw, or I won't allow you in," she threatened.

xxx

"How is she?" Narcissa asked Healer Miriam Strout once she'd reached the fourth floor. Narcissa's heart thumped against her chest, a mixture of excitement and fear forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Same as always," Healer Strout replied, unlocking the door to the Janus Thickey Ward. "Such a shame," she sighed, shaking her head. Narcissa nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Any progress with the rest?" inquired Narcissa, clinging to the hope that her extensive research had uncovered something useful.

"Unfortunately not. The potion failed, and I'm afraid that applying further spells may cause more damage."

"More damage?"

"Yes, she cannot or will not speak, but she can hear. As it is, she vaguely recognises her boy. We wouldn't want to apply something that'll take that away."

"You're right," conceded Narcissa, pursing her lips in thought. "There's got to be _something_. I'll do more research. There are some books in the Manor's library that I haven't gone through."

"It wouldn't hurt," Healer Strout replied, careful not to dismiss Narcissa's determination. "I'll be back in three hours."

Healer Strout turned away, allowing Narcissa to approach Alice Longbottom. Her heart clenched, watching Narcissa crawl into Alice's bed and pull the blankets over them.

xxx

"Hello, darling," whispered Narcissa, running her fingers through Alice's white, wispy locks. "I'm sorry I'm late. I overshot it if you can believe that."

Alice's lifeless brown eyes bore into Narcissa, giving no outward indication that she'd heard her. She laid still, chest rising and falling with each breath. She stared at Narcissa for a few seconds; her eyes travelled down the length of Narcissa's face before she lifted her chin.

"These are for you," Narcissa breathed, placing the bouquet of daffodils in Alice's hand. She cupped Alice's hand with hers, wrapping Alice's fingers around the stems.

Narcissa smiled, pleased when Alice lifted them to her nose. She chuckled, recalling Alice's displeasure at receiving a dozen roses on one of Narcissa's visits. Alice had been far from a traditional woman, which was why Narcissa had fallen in love with her.

 _Narcissa had never come across anyone like Alice Smith. Alice was Narcissa's opposite – loud, openly opinionated and unafraid._

 _Unlike other girls, Alice focused on her studies instead of trying to secure dates with Hogwarts' most eligible boys. In fact, she didn't seem interested in boys in the slightest._

 _Narcissa respected Alice's devotion to her studies. She felt the same towards hers. They developed a rivalry, battling each other for the top marks in their classes. Their competitiveness extended to the Quidditch pitch since both played Seeker for their respective teams._

" _Move, Smith. You're in my spot." Narcissa announced, dropping her books on the table. "The library is for studying not sleeping."_

" _Are you for real, Black? Are we going to get into a petty argument over a table?" Alice yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

 _Narcissa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _Sit over there," Alice stated, pointing to an empty table. "Or, go sit with your friends._ _Oh, wait, I forgot you have no friends. My bad."_

" _I do have friends," insisted Narcissa. "Move over." She shoved Alice with her hip, taking her preferred seat. She opened her textbook and began to study as if their interaction never happened._

xxx

"It's crazy to think that we became friends after our rocky start. Being paired together on that Arithmancy project in our fifth year helped."

 _Narcissa would have laughed if anyone told her that she'd become close friends with Alice Smith. Their friendship blossomed in their fifth year, and they found ways to meet each other outside of classes and Quidditch matches._

 _It came as a surprise to Narcissa when she found herself dating Alice, having believed she only fancied boys. But, it was what it was, and Narcissa enjoyed stolen moments with her girlfriend._

" _What do you want to do when you graduate?" Alice asked one spring afternoon, flicking her cigarette butts into the Great Lake._

 _Narcissa burst into laughter as the Giant Squid sprinkled the butts over Alice's hair. She raised her hand, helping Alice brush away the stray bits._

" _I don't know," Narcissa demurred. "I'll have to get married and have children."_

" _Really?" inquired Alice, disappointment colouring her voice. "That's it?"_

 _"There isn't anything wrong with wanting to become a wife and a mother," Narcissa defended._

 _"I suppose not, but don't you want more?" pressed Alice. "If you didn't have to do that, what would you do?"_

" _I'd be a Healer."_

" _Not an Auror?"_

" _I'll leave protecting people to you." Narcissa moved closer, resting her head on Alice's shoulder._

" _Lime green isn't your colour. Clashes with your hair."_

" _Please, I look good in anything."_

" _Yes, you do," agreed Alice. "Someone's coming. We gotta go!"_

" _Astronomy Tower," Narcissa stated, heading off in the other direction._

xxx

"Do you remember the nights we spent out there? The stars always looked so pretty, but you hated being out there, didn't you? You always complained about being cold."

Narcissa rubbed her hands on Alice's upper arms, repeating a gesture she often did during their brief time together.

" _A cigarette is the perfect type of pleasure. It is exquisite and leaves one quite satisfied. What more can one want?" Narcissa opined, blowing perfect smoke rings. She gazed at the twinkling stars and the full moon._

" _Quoting Oscar Wilde? Best keep that a secret from your fellow snakes," marveled Alice, stepping out onto the Astronomy Tower to join Narcissa. She wrapped her arms around Narcissa's waist, planting kisses down the expanse of Narcissa's slender neck._

" _What can I say, I'm well-rounded," quipped Narcissa, taking a deep drag from her cigarette. She passed it to Alice, holding the cigarette between her fingertips as Alice took a drag._

" _Isn't it past your bedtime, Black?" joked Alice. "I should dock House points for you being out here. It's freezing!"_

" _Who are you, Smith? My mother?" Narcissa turned and planted a firm kiss on Alice's lips. "Stop being an officious bitch; it doesn't suit you."_

" _You're just sour that you lost today."_

" _You cheated," Narcissa snapped. "That move was illegal, and you know it."_

 _"I'm sorry. You're still up points-wise," Alice apologized, trying to appease Narcissa. "Are we sleeping out here?"_

 _"Yes, please. The stars look beautiful tonight."_

 _Alice grumbled, giving in since she'd never been able to deny Narcissa anything. "Fine, but you cast the charm. It's better than mine."_

xxx

"It's time, Mrs Malfoy," announced Healer Strout.

"Goodbye, for now, sweetheart." Narcissa lifted Alice's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "I can't guarantee anything since it's getting harder to leave, but I'll try."

Narcissa returned to the Manor and retreated to her study.

"At least she didn't kick me out," Narcissa chuckled.

She extracted the memory from the visit. She placed it into a vial, sealed it and placed it into a cabinet filled with others containing memories from previous visits.

She took a seat in her leather wingback chair and poured Firewhisky into a tumbler. She sipped the alcohol, savouring the warmth that filled her belly. As she drank, she reflected on her past visits to Alice.

" _Draco's becoming difficult," confided Narcissa during her first visit. She wanted to visit sooner, but the demands of motherhood kept her away._

 _Narcissa stroked Alice's short hair, recalling the softness of the once-blonde locks. She smiled at the memory of the daffodils she'd tuck behind Alice's ears, much to Alice's chagrin._

" _I'm half convinced his teenage years will be tougher than his terrible twos," she added._

 _xxx_

" _Welcoming me today, how nice of you," teased Narcissa as Alice patted the space beside her. Narcissa crawled into the bed, immediately reaching for Alice's hand._

 _xxx_

" _Lucius's been sent to Azkaban," Narcissa mentioned, tears of frustration forming in the corners of her eyes. "He's in a precarious position with the Dark Lord as it is, so this doesn't help."_

 _Alice's arms encircled Narcissa, gently lowering her head. Narcissa sobbed into Alice's chest, listening to the calming sounds of Alice's steady heartbeat. Alice ran her fingers through Narcissa's hair, massaging her scalp._

The grandfather clock chimed four times, pulling Narcissa from her reverie. She crept back to the master bedroom and slid into bed beside Lucius. She tried to go back to sleep, but thoughts of her next visit with Alice ran through her head.

xxx

"Today's the anniversary of the day I broke your heart," Narcissa recalled the following week.

Alice flung down the bouquet of daffodils and narrowed her eyes at Narcissa.

"You're not happy about that, are you?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and rocked back and forth.

"Well, I'm not happy about it either. My heart broke too."

" _Frank?" scoffed Narcissa._

" _What's wrong with Frank? He's a nice guy," countered Alice. "Besides, it's not like I can go to Hogsmeade with you."_

" _True," Narcissa agreed, fingering a loose strand on the duvet._

" _What's wrong?" Alice asked, propping herself on her forearms. "Is everything okay, Cissa?"_

 _Narcissa shook her head and pulled an exquisite diamond ring from her robe pocket. "Lucius proposed over the Easter holidays."_

" _Right. I knew that." Alice took the ring from Narcissa, turning it so that it sparkled in the light. "It's pretty," Alice admitted._

" _You knew?"_

" _Everyone's talking about it, so I figured it's true."_

" _I don't want to marry him. You have to believe me."_

" _Why'd you say yes?"_

" _I had to," Narcissa began. "My parents have been unhappy, especially after what happened with Andi. I couldn't let them down."_

" _Your family's more important than me?"_

" _I'm not saying that Alice, but what do you propose we do? I can't run away with you."_

" _Andromeda did."_

" _I'm not Andromeda."_

" _Cissa, if we want this to work, I'm sure we can figure it out," pleaded Alice. "I love you. Tell me that's enough!"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Do you know the line I'd walk for you? I'd give up everything for you – my friends, my family, my reputation. All I know is that I love you, and I want to be with you, no matter what. You're the love of my life, and I cannot imagine spending a single day without you," Alice professed, not bothering to wipe away the tears that tracked down her cheeks._

" _I love you too, Alice. Please believe that."_

" _If you love me, you'll choose me over him. Don't you even want to fight for us? Just think about it, please," Alice begged._

"That was the worst week of my life. I almost chose you, if that makes you feel any better."

Alice's eyes widened.

"It's not like I didn't love you. I did. I still do. Maybe, I didn't love you enough to run away with you. I don't know. In the end, I regretted it."

Narcissa cut her visit short, wishing not to inflict further pain on Alice or herself. She returned home, extracted the memory and sealed it in a vial. She crawled back into bed with Lucius, silent tears coating her pillow.

xxx

"It's not the same without you. I wish I'd gone with you," confessed Narcissa, edging her hand toward Alice's, until she felt Alice's ice-cold fingertips against her palm. Narcissa curled her fingers over Alice's, hoping her body heat would warm Alice. Alice shifted, pressing her body into Narcissa's side.

"You were right about him. He's a bloody arse, and he's only gotten worse over the years. He doesn't love me like you loved me," added Narcissa. _Do you still love me? Do you even know I'm here, my dear?_

In her ruminations, Narcissa barely felt the light squeezes Alice applied to her fingers. Emboldened by the gesture, she took it as a sign that she was welcome for the night.

 _Narcissa wiped her tears from her face, stifling another round of sobs as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. The picture of the perfect Pure-blood princess stared back at her, clad in a wedding dress crafted from the most exquisite French laces and silks._

 _In a few hours, she was to marry Lucius. In a few hours, she'd leave everyone and everything she loved behind to take up residence at Malfoy Manor as its mistress._

 _At twenty-two, Narcissa wasn't ready, despite being engaged to Lucius for five years. She'd convinced him to delay their wedding. Narcissa's mother had seen through the ruse and demanded the couple wed that year, or there would be hell to pay._

 _Narcissa wrung her hands, pressing them against her stomach, bile forming in her throat. She couldn't marry Lucius. She didn't even like him. Her heart belonged to another._

 _The thought of spending her wedding night with Lucius brought tears to her eyes, and she began to cry in earnest, monstrous sobs filling her bedroom. She fell to the floor; clutching her chest, glad that she'd cast a silencing spell over her room._

" _You don't have to marry him," called a familiar voice. "Run away with me."_

 _Narcissa raised her head, catching sight of the blonde perched on her windowsill._

" _Alice!" cried Narcissa. In her haste to reunite with Alice, she tripped over her dress, ripping the hem. She tumbled, her foot catching on a stray silk strand._

 _Alice crossed the room to Narcissa and offered her hand. Narcissa grasped it, allowing Alice to lift her to her feet. Narcissa stepped away from Alice, her eyes hungrily raking over the figure of the woman she'd loved and left behind._

 _Alice's hair was shorter than Narcissa had ever seen. A pair of riding trousers clung to her long legs, and she wore a white button-down shirt, rolled up to her forearms._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Isn't it obvious that this is a rescue mission?" effused Alice, casting a lopsided grin that made Narcissa's knees tremble. "Please don't tell me that you're in love with that prat and that I've flown halfway across the country for nothing!"_

 _Narcissa shook her head, still startled by Alice's sudden appearance._

" _How'd you get in?"_

 _Alice gestured to the broom lying across the windowsill. "There are guards at the entrances, but the sky's unprotected. Your window opened easily. Heavy though," Alice replied, shrugging her slim shoulders._

" _It's your fault for opening the window so high," teased Narcissa, a small smile forming on her face._

" _We don't have a lot of time. Take off that stupid dress and start packing. And, if you try to take every pair of boots you own…"_

" _I can't go," interjected Narcissa, glancing down at the ruins of her dress. "I have to marry him."_

" _You don't have to do anything, Cissa!" argued Alice. "When are you going to realise that? Don't throw your life away for him. He's not worth it!_

 _Alice made a tempting offer, but Narcissa had made her decision._

" _Is he forcing you? Are you pregnant?" Alice cupped Narcissa's chin and tilted it to her, her brown eyes boring into Narcissa's. "If you are, it's not ideal, but we can work it out."_

 _Narcissa glared back at Alice, refusing to reply._

" _What's wrong with you?" exclaimed Alice, shaking Narcissa's shoulders. "Damn you, say something! If you - "_

 _xxx_

 _Unsure of what to say, Narcissa followed her gut and pressed her lips against Alice's._

 _Alice growled against Narcissa's lips, her tongue demanding entrance into Narcissa's mouth. Narcissa acquiesced, body aflame as Alice pressed her knee between her legs. Alice gripped Narcissa's upper arms and steered her towards the bed. Her fingers made short work of the laces running down Narcissa's back._

" _Convince me," Narcissa implored, biting her bottom lip in anticipation once Alice removed her dress._

" _As you wish," whispered Alice, stepping out of her clothes. She crawled atop Narcissa, peppering her face with kisses._

 _Narcissa allowed herself to succumb to Alice's intimate caresses, setting aside her troubles as Alice's talented fingers brought her to new heights. Narcissa pushed against Alice; eager to show her how much she missed her._

 _Narcissa cried out, convulsing against Alice as she twisted her fingers, pressing them deeper into her. After several minutes, Narcissa calmed down, basking in the bliss that coursed through her._

 _Alice pulled away, grinning at Narcissa, pleased that she could still make her beg and pant after their years apart._

" _My turn," Narcissa demanded, sitting up. She attempted to flip them over, but Alice pushed her back down._

 _"Not yet," Alice murmured, placing kisses down Narcissa's torso as her lips moved lower._

 _Narcissa didn't last long, crying out again as Alice pushed her over the edge. She felt Alice chuckling into her as she relaxed._

" _I'm going to get you back for that," Narcissa chided, digging her nails into Alice's shoulders._

 _xxx_

" _Well, well… what do we have here?"_

 _Bellatrix stood in the doorway. She'd drawn her wand, and a malicious glimmer shone in her dark eyes._

" _Move!" screamed Narcissa, knocking Alice to the floor as Bellatrix's spell misfired, zooming past them and through the open window. Narcissa leapt from the bed, putting her body between Bellatrix and Alice. Behind her, Alice gathered her clothes and sprinted to the window._

" _Bella, don't!" Narcissa begged as Bellatrix knocked her to the floor. She aimed her wand at Alice's back._

" _Avada -"_

 _Narcissa kicked Bellatrix with all her strength, sending her to the floor. Narcissa's heart pounded against her chest as she watched Alice mount her broom and fly away._

 _Bellatrix jumped to her feet, yanking a stalk of Narcissa's hair as she pulled her upward. She shoved Narcissa against the wall, ignoring the tears running down her face._

" _Was that the Longbottom bitch, Cissy? A fucking filthy Blood-Traitor?" sneered Bellatrix, pressing her wand against Narcissa's throat. "Don't tell me that you love her."_

" _I do!" gasped Narcissa, struggling under the weight of Bellatrix's arm. "I won't marry Lucius," she spat, attempting to kick Bellatrix again._

" _Yes, you will," Bellatrix affirmed, applying a hint of pressure on Narcissa's throat._

" _Or else what?"_

 _Bellatrix stepped back and slapped Narcissa across the face. Narcissa slid to the floor, inhaling as much air as she could handle. Shaking, she wrapped her arms around her knees._

" _If I see you with her again, I'll kill you both," threatened Bellatrix, slamming the door behind her._

 _Narcissa rose, bracing herself on the wall as she healed the bruises on her body. She wished for an ounce of bravery so she could run away, but Bellatrix's threats had worked. With shaky hands, she redressed._

 _An hour later, Narcissa stood in front of her family and friends, with Lucius's too-large hands clasped over hers._

" _Do you take Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _Narcissa clenched her jaw, biting her tongue as she gazed into his cold grey eyes, so different from Alice's._

 _Lucius squeezed her hand, a gentle reminder of the question that demanded an answer._

" _I do."_

xxx

"In a way, I feel responsible for what happened to you," confessed Narcissa, cupping Alice's face in her hands. She massaged Alice's thin face, her heart breaking at the feel of the worn skin under her fingertips. "If you hadn't come, or if I said I was marrying him and told you to leave, Bellatrix wouldn't have seen us. Maybe she wouldn't have tortured you as much."

" _Oh!" exclaimed Narcissa, cupping her mouth as she read the Daily Prophet. The front page depicted the brutal torture of the Longbottoms. Narcissa ran to the bathroom and threw up in the sink._

" _Everything okay?" Lucius asked once she'd returned, placing his hand over hers. "You're not sick are you?"_

" _No, it's just… Bella…"_

" _Bellatrix will be fine. The Longbottoms deserved it. At least she didn't kill them," Lucius dismissed, shrugging as he turned back to his tea._

"Maybe it would have been better if Bellatrix killed you. That way you wouldn't be trapped here," Narcissa opined, removing her hands from Alice's face and resting them in her lap.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Narcissa. _I take that as a no then._

"I know you don't care, but Bella has gotten worse. Azkaban took away any shred of sanity she had left. She's even more devoted to him now and wants to prove something."

Alice turned away from Narcissa and faced the wall.

"Is it strange that if Bella dies, I won't miss her? It's awful to say since she's my sister, but I hate her so much for what she did to you."

Alice turned back, tugging on Narcissa's hand.

"What is it, Alice?"

Alice placed Narcissa's hand on her sleeve, motioning for Narcissa to push it up with her other hand. Narcissa complied, mouth dropping as Alice revealed a bracelet made of red and green ribbons.

Alice turned up Narcissa's hand and placed an identical bracelet in her palm. Narcissa blew the dust off the bracelet, tears welling in her eyes as she fastened it around her wrist. _She remembers!_

xxx

Narcissa left the hospital later than usual, losing track of time as she cradled Alice in her arms, whispering words of affection as she fingered the bracelet.

She landed in the garden and pulled open the doors to her study. She had plenty of memories from her visit to put into vials and most importantly; she had to find a hiding place for the bracelet.

"What the hell?"

Broken vials covered every surface, her private and precious memories seeping into the hardwood floor. Someone had rifled through her desk, papers and diaries torn to shreds. Pictures of Alice and Narcissa, their kisses captured by a Muggle and a magical camera, had been ripped from their albums and spread across her desk.

Narcissa ran into the room, gathering papers and pictures into her arms, attempting to salvage whatever she could.

"So, that's where you've been vanishing off to in the night."

Narcissa cast her gaze to the corner, spying Lucius sitting in her leather wingback chair with a tumbler of Firewhisky in his hand.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Darling, potions never was your strong suit," began Lucius. "It was simple: I pretended to be asleep and followed you after you left. Your wards were complicated, but I perfected your wand movements after watching you for a few weeks."

"Get out."

"Do you fuck her, Cissa? Can she even feel it?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, refusing to answer him. She glanced down at the photograph of Alice clutched in her hand.

"You want to be with her that bad?" Lucius rose and placed his tumbler on the side table. "Who am I to deny you?" He pointed his wand at her.

" _Crucio_."

* * *

Word Count: 4367. Written for Hogwarts Assignment #4 – Wizarding Geography Task #1 – Write about meeting in secret.

Submitted for Hogwarts Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation #38 Pureblood.

-Disney Challenge. T2: Write about a pairing, and one of them can't speak.

-Book Club. Celia Hendricks (word) petty, (color) green and (dialogue) "Oh wait, I forgot, you have no friends. My bad."

-Showtime. #5 All I Care About - (object) Diamond ring.

-Buttons. O2. Camera, D4. "Right. I knew that." and W2. kill.

-Lyric Alley #2. Do you know the line I'd walk for you?

-Restriction of the Month. Write a story that does not contain any characters that attended Hogwarts whilst Harry was there (including Professors) and optional prompt – (word) officious.

-A Year in Entertainment. Book: Northern Lights/The Golden Compass by Philip Pullman - (word) Dust.

-Liza's Loves #14 Princess Fragrance - Write about someone who isn't well.

-Sophie's Shelf #4 bliss, tongue, pant, succumb, intimate, eager.

Also submitted for:

-The Insane House Challenge #671 Dialogue - "It's not the same without you."

-365 Prompt Challenge #95 Dialogue - "I love you. Tell me that's enough!"

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 5/50 stories written in 2018, #47 Open a random book at home and touch the page. Use the first dialogue after that point in your fic. ("It's your fault for opening the window so high." From Chapter 15, Page 1 of The Price of Salt by Patricia Highsmith.)

-March Scavenger Hunt #3 Write about a member of the Black family (not Sirius or Regulus).

Also submitted for the Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC. #25 Write about a character reminiscing about something.


End file.
